<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another side, another story by NightlightsAndStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181433">Another side, another story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightsAndStars/pseuds/NightlightsAndStars'>NightlightsAndStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Sorikuweek 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightsAndStars/pseuds/NightlightsAndStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sorikuweek 2020 - From Sora’s perspective while recovering his memories in the pond. Could he hear when Riku spoke with him? In DDD he stated that he did hear him in his dreams so I went with yes. </p>
<p>Of course Sora does not remember anything after that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Sorikuweek 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another side, another story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another side, another story”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice was hollow. The words never completely reaching me, but the feeling and tug was all the same; desperate, scared, frustrated.. and so so sad. In the haze of sleep, darkness and bone chilling cold was him. Riku. The beacon over the shards of my heart. Welcoming and comforting. It’s strange, how it hums when he approaches; my heart. My being. It’s always been like that and no feeling reaches to grasp and pull me down from the high it gives me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s frustrated. I feel it. The hand on the petal of glass is trembling, harsh breaths one by one. But his eyes don’t reach me. His ocean eyes. Wait why- no. It doesn’t matter. He can’t hear me. “Riku..” Why is he wearing that? The dark fabric covering the little piece of him I can’t- won’t stop loosing everything for to see. Just once more. Please. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sora..” the shiver runs through bones like bolts. So painful yet.. I want more. I want him to say my name once more, I want to meet the ocean depths in his eyes. Just once. Please. But he does no more, and when the room echoes with silence everything is just grey again. Hollow. Empty. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I want to tell him. I want to tell him so badly. Why does he hurt himself to save me? I don’t understand. Nothing makes sense to me. Never had. Not with him. But his presence has always been with me, like the wind in summer breezes or rain is a drying desert. The stars in darkened skies. The sun on clouded days. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I miss him. But somehow it’s a new feeling. It’s painful, sad and.. I- I don’t know why but the thought of him feeling the same is.. warm. Heated and electric. My heart cries out to reach him but how could he hear? I’m going insane aren’t I. Hearts can’t sing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But why does that feel like a lie?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Sorikuweek 2020 and the song “Another side, another story”. I wanted to express something we don’t know much about in the series: did Sora feel anything during his year asleep? And here is the result!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! Come yell with me on Twitter “@Absolutleynoot”!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>